El infierno de Ginny
by jessyriddle
Summary: Ginny está agotada y se queda dormida en el sofá. No sabe cuanto lamentará ese error. Este fic participa en el reto "Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Ginny se recostó en el sofá de la sala. En esos días se cansaba rápidamente, debido a su embarazo, y con frecuencia tomaba siestas en la tarde. Hoy, particularmente, estaba agotada.

Se había presentado a San Mungo para su chequeo con Albus y James, que no pudieron quedarse quietos un solo instante. Harry le había mandado un patronus a última hora avisando que no podía ir, tenia una misión de emergencia, y ella no había tenido tiempo de buscar una niñera. La visita había durado menos de lo previsto, probablemente porque la sanadora se había hartado de reparar los objetos que sus hijos estaban rompiendo, y Ginny había salido con una enorme sonrisa por las últimas noticias.

Iban a tener una niña.

Cuando su cabeza tocó el almohadón, cerró los ojos y pronto se encontró dormida, pensando por ultima vez en sus hijos, en el piso superior, jugando.

_Ginny se encontraba en la madriguera con Harry. Su madre había insistido en darle clases de cocina por su inminente boda, y el chico debía probar los platillos de su futura esposa._

— _Mamá, no es necesario preparar todo un banquete.— replicó la chica._

—_Ginny, si quieres ser una excelente esposa y madre, vas a tener que aprender a cocinar mucho. Después de todo tus hijos tendrán genes Weasley. _

_Ginny soltó un bufido y empezó a seguir las instrucciones de su madre, mientras Harry trataba de aguantarse la risa._

_Cuando empezó a preparar las galletas, el olor del humo empezó a inundar la habitación. La chica miró por todos lados, buscando su fuente, pero no la encontró._

Ginny bostezó y abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de ubicarse y sonrió al percibir el pequeño olor a quemado.

—Harry, deja de intentar hornear el pastel. Siempre se te quema— se burló ella, pero no recibió respuesta.

Se levantó y se acercó a la cocina, encontrándola vacía. Frunció el ceño y empezó a buscar el origen de aquel olor, cuando escuchó los gritos de sus hijos.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo (lo cual no era mucho por su enorme barriga) y llegó al primer piso, donde se encontraban los dormitorios de sus pequeños. Al abrir la habitación de Albus, la encontró vacía.

Con rapidez recorrió el pasillo hasta la última habitación, la de James, y se quedó paralizada. Desde los lados de la puerta cerrada salían gruesas cortinas de humo. Ginny intentó abrirla, pero la puerta no se movía. Buscó entre su ropa la varita, pero no la encontró. Se maldijo al recordar haberla dejado en la mesita de la sala, y bajó a toda prisa en su búsqueda.

Cuando volvió, con la respiración acelerada, al dormitorio de James, se preocupó de no escuchar ningún sonido. Apuntando con su varita el cerrojo, lanzó un alohomora, escuchó el chasquido de la cerradura al abrirse, y entró.

Las llamas se avivaron por la repentina entrada de más oxigeno, y Ginny buscó con la mirada a sus hijos, sin éxito. Con el hechizo aguamentí comenzó a apagar las llamas. Al cabo de media hora, la última llama se extinguió y Ginny miró la habitación ennegrecida.

Vio a sus hijos abrazados en un rincón, y se acercó a ellos.

—Albus, James, todo ha acabado— susurró mientras los rodeaba con los brazos.

Pero nada pasó. Ni un sollozo, ni un suspiro de alivio, ni un sonido. La mujer se apartó de sus hijos, levantándoles un poco el rostro para poder verlos mejor y , por segunda vez en el día, se quedó petrificada.

Su pequeño Albus, de tan solo 2 años, tenia el rostro parcialmente quemado, mientras James se había llevado la peor parte, seguramente tratando de proteger a su hermanito. Ninguno de los dos niños respiraba y Ginny, desesperada, intentó hacerlos reaccionar.

—Enervate— murmuró apuntando con la varita a sus pequeños.

Nada pasó.

—Enervate— intentó otra vez, la varita temblando y su voz rompiéndose.

Ginny rompió en llanto y abrazó los cuerpos quemados de sus niños, meciéndose junto a ellos, en un vano intento de tranquilizarse.

Un par de horas más tarde, el sonido de la red flu activándose, anunció la llegada de Harry.

—¡Ginny, chicos!— gritó desde el vestíbulo.

Al no recibir respuesta subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto de James.

–¿Q-qué ha pasado?— preguntó al ver los vestigios del fuego.

Ginny sollozó.— Lo siento.

Harry observó a su mujer unos segundos, para luego desviar su mirada hacia sus hijos. Se le partió el corazón al ver los cuerpos sin vidas de sus pequeños, y se acercó tembloroso a ellos. Alzó la mano con lentitud y acarició el rostro del mayor y después repitió la acción con el más pequeño.

—Cuéntame— susurró Harry.

— Me quedé dormida, y no sé que pasó, cuando llegué aquí todo estaba en llamas— logró decir entre hipidos Ginny.

Un silencio incomodo se extendió entre la pareja, hasta que Harry lo rompió, empezando a gritar.

—¿Cómo pudiste Ginny? ¡Tu irresponsabilidad los ha matado! ¡Tenias que cuidarlos!— tomó un gran respiro y bajó la voz—. Los mataste… mataste a mis niños.

Sin esperar ninguna reacción por parte de la mujer, salió de la habitación y bajó a la sala. Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a llorar, liberando su enojo y tristeza. Cuando la pelirroja se asomó por el umbral, Harry la corrió sin mucha delicadeza.

—Vete de aquí Ginny— murmuró.

— Harry, por favor…

—No Ginny, lo que hiciste es imperdonable— la interrumpió él —. Me quitaste a mis hijos.

— Pero aún queda nuestra pequeña— susurró ella acariciándose el vientre.

—¡Ya no quiero nada de ti, Ginny! No quiero volver a verte nunca— gritó el hombre —. ¡Te odio!

Harry salió a toda prisa de la casa dando un sonoro portazo, y Ginny se dejó caer al piso frente al sillón.

—_Mami es mala_— comentó una vocecilla.

Ginny levantó el rostro, y vio con horror el pequeño cuerpo traslucido de Albus sentado frente a ella. Tenia el lado derecho de la cara desfigurada y le daba un aspecto amenazante a pesar de ser un niño.

—_Mami no ayudó_— comentó James sentado en el descansabrazos del sofá. El mayor tenia un enorme agujero donde alguna vez había tenido su mejilla y su brazo y pierna izquierda tenían una extraña postura.

—Lo siento mucho—susurró Ginny —. No quería que eso pasara.

— _Papi está enojado con mami_— comentó el mayor. El pequeño Albus asintió después sacó le sacó la lengua a Ginny.

—_Vamos con papá_—dijo Albus. — _Papi es bueno_.

Ginny se quedó mirando sus hijos con tristeza, ella nunca había querido perder a sus niños y le destrozaba pensar que ellos la culpaban. Las dos figuras espectrales se alejaron del salón y salieron por la puerta donde, minutos antes, Harry había desaparecido.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro y se encaminó a la habitación, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos, pero terminó llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

En la madrugada se levantó sobresaltada al escuchar ruido en la planta baja. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras y se acercó a la fuente del sonido.

Se encontró a Harry sentado en el sofá y sus hijos a su alrededor. Al parecer él no podía verlos pero ellos le susurraban cosas al oído.

—_Mami es mala_— comentó James.

— _Me hizo mimi*_— replicó Albus.

— _Papi hace mimi a mami_— volvió a decir el primero.

—¿Harry?— llamó Ginny sacando al hombre de su ensimismamiento.

Los ojos verdes de su esposo la escudriñaron antes de levantarse y acercarse con rapidez. La pelirroja soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que él caminaba hacia ella con determinación, pero su expresión cambió cuando Harry sacó su varita y la apuntó.

—Debo hacerlo— susurró él.

—_Sí papi_— lo alentaron sus hijos.

Un rayo rojo cruzó el poco espacio entre la pareja y Ginny cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Un grito salió de su garganta al sentir miles de cuchillos atravesándola. Cuando Harry levantó la maldición, la pelirroja tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Harry, por favor. — sollozó la mujer. — ¿Por qué haces eso?

—_Mami es mala_— gritó la figura espectral de Albus.

—Eres mala Ginny— respondió Harry haciendo eco a lo dicho por su hijo.

—Harry no los escuches, por favor amor.— rogó la pelirroja.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, y volvió a apuntar a su esposa, lanzándole otra maldición. El cuerpo de Ginny se llenó de cortes y la sangre empezó a brotar de ellos. Dejó de sollozar cuando un fuerte dolor le cruzó el vientre, y al bajar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que el hechizo le había impactado en la barriga.

—¡No!— gritó —. Por favor bebé, resiste.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de mantenerse conciente, pero en cuestión de segundos todo se volvió negro. Lo último que escuchó fueron las acusaciones hechas por sus hijos.

—¡Mami!— gritaron los dos niños al unísono.

Ginny se removió incomoda en su lugar.

—Lo siento amor— le susurró Harry.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Harry sonriéndole, Albus y James frente al sofá esperando a que despertara. Se levantó de golpe y abrazó a sus pequeños, empezando a llenarles el rostro de besos.

—¿Están bien?— preguntó aliviada de no ver marcas de quemadura en sus cuerpos.

—Siento no haberte acompañado a San Mungo.— se disculpó Harry, pero Ginny le quitó importancia.

Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era saber que su familia estaba bien.

* * *

*mimi = dolor, daño. Es lo que dice mi hija cuando se lastima, y me basé en eso :D

* * *

¡Fin! Sí, era solo un sueño xD O mejor dicho una pesadilla..

Yo creo que el peor miedo de Ginny (después de casarse y tener hijos) es perder a su familia, y ¿Qué peor manera de perderla que sintiéndose responsable de la muerte de sus hijos? Además de que ellos y su marido la culpan también.


End file.
